La première sang de bourbe de Poudlard
by fifi galop
Summary: Au temps des 4 fondateurs de poudlard, Adèle, née moldue est incapable de s'entendre avec Salazar. Le conflit s'aggrave...
1. prologue

La première « sang de bourbe » de Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'école appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Adèle.

NDA : soyez indulgent s'il vous plé, c 'est ma première fanfiction. (petit regard implorant)

Les reviews ne sont pas interdites (je veux des critiques ! ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas !)

Prologue

Elle était là. Elle pouvait rester encore longtemps comme ça, pendue au plafond, seule. Cela faisait déjà presque une journée qu'elle était là, attachée par les pieds, la tête en bas, les bras croisés, dans ce cachot froid et humide avec pour seule compagnie quelques vieilles chaînes rouillées et grinçantes qui lui meurtrissait les chevilles et la faisait se balancer d'avant en arrière avec le mouvement régulier d'une pendule.

Elle s'en fichait.

Ho ! Bien sûr, elle avait des crampes partout, et elle devait parfois se redresser, jouant des muscles pour soulager ses migraines, mais il fallait voir le bon coté des choses. Ça la maintenait en forme.

L'optimisme. C'était sûrement sa meilleure qualité. Toujours voir le bon coté des choses, surtout, ne jamais se décourager. Autrement dit, ce traitement de faveur ne la ferait pas changer d'attitude, elle resterait sur ses positions. Car vous l'aurez deviné, sa situation actuelle n'était rien d'autre qu'une punition. C'était à lui qu'elle la devaità lui, lui et encore lui. Elle le détestait….

C'était lui encore qui lui avait apporté son repas à midi. Rien ne l'amusait plus que d'ensorceler son dîner afin que celui-ci vole dans toute la pièce en s'acharnant à l'éviter. Et le ton ironique à mort qu'il employait alors « Bon appétit, Adèle ». Simplement une façon dérivée pour dire « je te souhaite bien du plaisir ».

S'engageait alors une course-poursuite haletante entre le misérable dîner (une cruche d'eau à moitié vide, un cèpe coupé en trois rondelles inégales et à peine cuit, ainsi qu'une soupe gluante et épaisse qui dégageait une odeur si infecte que bien que tiraillée par la faim, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à y toucher) et Adèle se balançant furieusement au bout de sa chaîne, rusant et feintant pour attraper son maigre repas.

Cela faisait bientôt un jour entier qu'elle en était là et elle devrait encore tenir le suivant.


	2. une soirée plus qu'agitée

La première « sang de bourbe » de Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'école appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Adèle, Maxime, Julie et Carole.

Chapitre 1 : une soirée plus qu'agitée

Adèle avait faim. On lui avait apporté un repas à midi. A présent il était 22 h et elle pouvait être certaine qu'elle n'en aurait pas d'autre. Au fond, c'était normal, non ?

Non, en effet ce ne l'était pas. Le mot n'était pas exact : c'était logique. Elle était la première. La première « sang de bourbe », pour employer l'une des expressions favorites de Langue de Serpent, comme elle l'appelait, la première « sang de bourbe » à être acceptée à Poudlard. Autant dire que ce n'était pas au goût de Salazar Serpentard, quatrième, arrogant et borné, fondateur de l'école.

Pourtant, toutes ses idées n'étaient si mauvaises. Salazar avait comme principe fondamental la méritocratie, soit le fait d'escalader les échelons scolaires et de monter en grade selon ses propres mérites en partant de chances égales. Seulement, le fait de ne pas être une « sang pur » (pour employer là encore l'une de ses abjectes expressions), n'était pas considéré comme un mérite. C'était le cas d'Adèle, alors, selon la logique reptilienne, elle devait en subir les conséquences. La lutte acharnée qu'il menait contre elle durait depuis déjà deux ans, soit depuis son arrivée à l'école, et le conflit n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand soudain quelque chose vint gratter à la porte. A travers la petite ouverture barrée creusée dans la porte, Adèle vit ses trois meilleurs amis qui la regardaient en souriant.

- On t'a apporté à manger, lui lança Julie en lui tendant une tranche de jambon, coincée entre deux pains à travers les barreaux (NDA : je sais, cela reviens à dire que c'est un sandwich mais le terme me paraissait trop moderne pour le moyen âge)

- Vous êtes formidables ! déclara Adèle en mordant dedans avec appétit. Délichieu, continua t'elle la bouche pleine, Maiscommentvouchavezfaitpourvousfossilerjushquicisansvouchfairepincherfarveconfierge ?

- Pardon ? lui demanda paisiblement Carole en lui passant une serviette de table et un verre d'eau.

- S'cusez moi, sembla articuler Adèle, la bouche pleine en se saisissant du verre. Elle avala le tout goulûment, puis s'essuya la bouche avant de reprendre : Comment vous avez fait pour vous faufiler jusqu'ici sans vous faire pincer par le concierge ?

- Enfantin, lui répondit Maxime avec un petit air supérieur qui lui était coutumier en prenant des airs d'aristocrate. Notre cher et adoré concierge, est précisément dans la bibliothèque, occupé à faire taire notre dernière invention…

- Qu'elle dernière invention ? l'interrompit Adèle.

Maxime lui adressa un petit sourire énigmatique destiné à la faire enrager, mais Julie lui enfonça « gentiment » son coude dans les côtes, avant de répondre, tandis que l'insolent suffoquait :

- On a fouillé dans tes croquis, on était à court d'idées, sembla s'excuser Julie. On l'a réalisé dans l'après midi.

- Laquelle ? insista Adèle qui passait ses heures perdues à inventer et à dessiner les objets mécaniques et magiques qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

- Le livre qui hurle, lui répondit placidement Carole.

- Vous avez réussi à le réaliser en seulement un après midi ! s'exclama Adèle en ouvrant des yeux ronds qui la faisait plus que jamais ressembler à une chauve souris. Même avec les cours et tout ça ? Et vos devoirs ?

- Carole a séché le cours de Bins,gromela Maxime qui avait repris son souffle, en jetant un regard assassin à Julie qui s'en fichait éperdument.

- En un seul après midi, quand même ça relève presque de l'exploit !

- Quand on aime rien n'est impossible ! ironisa Maxime, toujours moqueur.

Ils durent partir, et Adèle se retrouva à nouveau seule. Désappointée, elle regarda la lumière de leurs torches s'éloignées dans le dédale des couloirs des cachots.

Etrange association que celle de ces quatre là. Elle mêlait une Gryffondor, un Serdaigle, une Poufsouffle et une Serpentard. Paradoxalement, c'était Adèle la Serpentard. Le choixpeau n'existait pas encore et Salazar, calculateur, l'avait choisie dans sa maison pour disposer de plus d'autorité sur elle. Godric et Helga, avait accepté sans broncher, voyant là un moyen de réconcilier Salazar avec les enfants nés moldus. Seule Rowena s'était montrée réservée sur ce choix, sentant le piège caché sous la générosité.

Après une heure d'insomnie, Adèle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, par des pas bruyant et des rumeurs de conversations. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à face avec les directeurs respectifs des maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffleà l'envers, en pyjama sous leurs capes de sorciers. Salazar Serpentard se tenait en retrait l'air contrarié.

- Cela a assez duré, Salazar ! s'exclama Rowena, en se tournant vers lui l'air sévère. Quoique cette gamine ait fait ou dit, elle ne mérite pas un tel traitement ! Deux jours dans de telles conditions, cela ma paraît plus qu'excessif !

- Etant étudiante dans ma maison, elle est sous mon autorité, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix mielleuse. Article 8 du règlement.

-Erreur mon ami, le reprit Godric. Les autres fondateurs sont en droit de revendiquer certaines décisions, lorsque celles-ci sont jugées trop extrémistes. Article 32.

- Elles le sont, trancha Helga en s'approchant d'Adèle pour la libérer.

Salazar se mordit la lèvre et prit un air buté.

- Jamais elle n'aurait dû être placée dans ta maison, Salazar. C'était une grave erreur de ma part, cette petite a toutes les qualités d'une Gryffondor, reprit Godric.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, susurra Salazar.

Rowena lui lança un regard venimeux. Pendant ce temps, Helga libérait Adèle qui, une fois détachée, heurta violemment le sol avec un bruit sourd avant de se relever péniblement. Fascinée, alors qu'ils continuaient leur dispute, elle les observait les uns après les autres, détaillant le visage contrarié de Salazar, celui doux et bienveillant d'Helga, déterminé de Rowena et coupable de Godric.

- Vous conviendrez, reprit Salazar alors qu'ils sillonnaient les couloirs pour ramener Adèle dans son dortoir, que l'insulte d'un professeur, est un délit on ne peut plus grave.

- Mais qui ne mérite pas un tel châtiment, coupa Rowena.

- Qui plus est pour une insulte dérisoire, risqua Godric. Bien qu'un brin originale, j'en conviens…hum, je cite…. « Pressoir mécanique rongé par les termites ». Hum….Oui, enfin bon, rien de bien affolant sur le comportement de cette jeune personne….

Salazar ne répondit pas.

- Je considère donc cette affaire réglée, conclut Rowena avec sa prestance coutumière en ouvrant la porte à Adèle pour qu'elle puisse accéder à son dortoir. Cour de métamorphose à 9h dans ma salle comme à l'accoutumée, Miss Cocher, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse d'Adèle. Soyez ponctuelle. Bonne nuit.

NDA : Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer après, alors, il faut que je réfléchisse (ce qui risque de prendre un certain temps), que je trouve la solution, que j'écrive la suite, que je corrige les fautes, que je la tape à l'ordinateur (oui parce que je préfère l'écrire d'abord sur papier), que je branche Internet tout en trouvant le temps de faire mes devoirs, que….Bon enfin bref ça risque de prendre un certain temps avant que la suite arrive, sauf inspiration soudaine (cas malheureusement très rare mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir !). Voilà, entre parenthèse, notez que j'ai ajouté ce petit paragraphe après la fan fiction, histoire de ne pas décourager mes potentiels lecteurs de lire (hi hi hi).

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu et si c le cas et si vous avez des critiques, faites-le moi savoir une petite review.


	3. une journée comme toute les autres

La première sang de bourbe de Poudlard

Disclaimer : tout ce qui concerne l'univers d'Harry Potter, appartient à J.K.Rowling (sauf les quelques personnages que j'ai inventé)

NDA : TADÄÄÄÄÄ! Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je fais ce que je peux. Mais d'abord : reviews :

Adle Amodio : Merciiiiiii !Merci beaucoup à ma première rewieweuse ! J'étais tellement contente de recevoir ta review, que je sautillais partout en me creusant les méninges pour la suite. (Bon, la suite est kan même en retard, d'accord… Mais mon ordinateur a planté pendant 1 moi et demi. Désolé) Merci ! merci ! merci encore!

Sylerna : Merchi nounette ! alors sa ta plu ? Bon, alors pour les reviews non loginé, c'est réglé ! j'ai fini par trouvé !

Encore un petit détail : on m'a fait très justement remarquer que je n'acceptait que les reviews signées. Désolé, c'était pas volontaire mais maintenant c'est réglé.

Chapitre 2 : Une journée comme toute les autres.

Adèle sentit que sa couverture se retirait. Elle grogna. Un coup de pied reçut dans le ventre acheva de la réveiller. L'espace d'un instant, d'un rêve, elle avait oublier ce que c'était d'être une née moldu dans la maison des Serpentard. Un grand rire résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une grande fille blonde aux yeux marron riait de la voir émerger, agitant sournoisement sa couverture pour faire du vent. C'était donc Martine la responsable de ce réveil quelque peu brutal. Martine Black, elle aurait due s'en douter : plus anti-moldus, tu meurs. Adèle eut soudainement envie de se replonger dans le sommeil. Néanmoins, elle se redressa en maugréant. Soudain, une fille brune surgit de nulle part et bouscula Martine en lui faisant des reproches. Adèle encore dans le potage n'entendit que vaguement les paroles. Néanmoins, elle lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance.

Elle s'appelait Elodie, et c'était bien la seule personne du dortoir à lui manifester de la sympathie. Rares étaient les Serpentards qui défendaient les enfants de moldus ou plutôt l'enfant née-moldue de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il y avait Marc, Serpentard en 6ième année qui se montrait gentil, et puis John qui ne faisait rien mais qui au moins avait toujours refusé de se moquer.

Adèle se leva, et sous les moqueries récurrentes de ses camarades, se dirigea vers la salle de bains, pour se brosser les dents. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'écoutait plus les ricanements blessant des Serpentard. Elle avait peu dormi, et sa journée, la tête en bas l'avait fatiguée. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir confirma son opinion : les cernes qui s'étalaient sur son visage, étaient impressionnantes. Elle s'habilla et sortit du dortoir. Il lui tardait d'annoncer la nouvelle de sa libération à ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, une déception l'attendait : aucun d'eux n'était présent. Quelques peu désarçonnée, elle s'assit à la table des Serpentards, et engouffra une tartine d'allure gigantesque. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Rien ne résistait à son appétit vorace. Les glucoses et les nutriments ne tardèrent pas à lui redonner un fond de vitalité. Une dernière tartine, et elle s'élança vers la bibliothèque avec une énergie renouvelée.

Ses amis étaient là, attablés, penchés sur un morceau de parchemin qui ressemblait à un plan et chuchotaient entre eux avec des airs de conspirateurs. Ils semblaient engagés dans une conversation virulente. Adèle s'approcha silencieusement. Le ton montait sensiblement entre Julie et Maxime :

C'est plus prudent, idiote ! Il est tout à fait hors de question que l'on passe par le couloir de métamorphose, on va se faire attraper comme des truites de mer dans un filet !

Je me fiche éperdument de ta prudence, espèce de charognard incontinent. Je ne ferait pas de détour inutile par la tour d'astronomie, un point c'est tout ! c'est une perte de temps !

Je ne suis tout simplement pas suicidaire, espèce de vieille bique hirsute.

Tu n'est qu'un sale vermicelle terrifié par la simple redingote étriquée et le mouchoir à carreaux usé du concierge….

Tu est plus irréfléchie qu'un camembert qui se serait posté sur une plaque chauffante.

Poule mouillée !

Vipère obtuse ! Nigaude écervelée dépourvue du strict minimum de bon sens !

Les têtes commençaient à se tourner vers eux, mais ils en avaient cure. Dans cette cacophonie de reproches, d'insultes, de vociférations et de postillons qui émanaient des deux rivaux dans un langage de plus en plus familier, il parut à Adèle qu'il s'agissait d'un plan pour la libérer. Carole exaspérée, tentait vainement de les calmer. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la présence d'Adèle, qui les observait, partagée entre l'amusement et la déploration. Elle se fraya discrètement un chemin vers le plan qu'elle saisit et commença à étudier avec un intérêt amusé, avant de décréter d'un ton égal :

C'est un peu compliqué, non ? Vous voulez semer qui avec ce trajet alambiqué ? Si vous vouliez le mettre en pratique, vous n'auriez pas fini avant demain midi, et encore, à condition d'être parti à l'aube ce matin ! N'empêche, quel dommage ! Tous ces efforts pour rien !

Comment ça pour rien ? Au contraire, je….

Julie s'interrompit. Maxime s'arrêta au milieu de l'énumération d'insultes qu'il était en train de délivrer. Le silence, enfin…., mais de courte durée :

Adèle ! s'exclama Julie, ça alors ! Par Merlin ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Je te croyais,…je…Bon, en tout cas, je suis rudement contente de te voir !

Oui Adèle, renchérit Maxime, dis-nous tout, comment as tu réussis à t'en sortir ?

Heureusement que tu es là, plaisanta Carole, sans toi mes tympans auraient explosés !

Merci, mais je n'ai aucun mérite. Après que vous soyez partis, les quatre fondateurs sont venus, et…

Quoi ? mugit Julie. Tu veux dire que les fondateurs sont venus te délivrer en pleine nuit ? WOUAA !

En pyjama, renchérit Adèle

Pour une sale petite peste et prétentieuse dans ton genre ? Ha ! La justice de nos jours ! ricana Maxime en croisant les bras d'un air important.

Il se prit simultanément deux coups sur la tête.

Aïe ! Mais Aïeeeuu ! Au secours ! se plaignit-il, plié en deux, les mains plaquées sur son crâne, alors qu'il était assailli par Adèle et Julie, respectivement armées de _Vie et mœurs des Dragons écossais, _et de _La métamorphose, sorts basiques et complexes._

Il se dégagea de ses bourreaux et s'enfuit les mains sur la tête, courant entre les étagères, sous les rires amusés de ses camarades.

Il n'empêche, repris Carole, une fois que Maxime fut revenu, et en saisissant son sac pour les entraîner vers la sortie, c'est quand même toi qui as sauvé mes oreilles de leur triste destin.

Je sais j'ai une vocation pour sauver les âmes en détresses !

En l'occurrence, ici, c'était une oreille en détresse, la cassa Maxime, resté en arrière, en rangeant fébrilement son plan dans son sac, avant de rattraper les autres, qui sortaient de la bibliothèque.

Adèle lui adressa une bourrade vengeresse et amicale qui arracha une grimace de douleur à Maxime.

Trop aimé voir la tête de Serpentard quand ils t'ont détaché, commenta Julie avec un sourire ravi.

C'était plutôt comique, c'est vrai, admit Adèle avec délectation.

Au fait, repris Maxime, on a quoi là ? Parce que l'on marche, l'on marche, mais je ne sais pas où l'on va….

Hum, attend, dit Carole qui sortait son emploi du temps. 9h, arithmancie, cours commun des Serpentards et des Poufsouffle…Adèle, tu es avec moi. Aïe, c'est Salazar le prof.

Adèle grogna en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Brillante perspective…ronchonna t-elle en prenant Carole par les épaules, Allez, on y va. Et vous ? Vous avez quoi ? demanda t-elle à Julie et Maxime penchés sur leurs emplois du temps respectifs.

Cours commun aux Gryffondors et aux Serdaigle, lui répondit Julie.

Qui est le prof ? railla Adèle

Très drôle, bougonna Maxime, _La_ Visionnaire Cassandre De Delphes !

Hé ben ! Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir ! glissa Carole.

De la chance, surtout ! Allez, mon troisième œil l'entrevoit se foulant la cheville dans les escaliers ! souffla Julie, les yeux mi-clos.

Espère toujours, soupira Adèle en arrivant devant la classe de Serpentard. Bon, nous y voilà ! A plus tard, vous deux, lança t-elle à Julie et Maxime qui s'éloignaient en leur adressant des signes d'adieux.

Adèle et Carole pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe. Il y régnait une lueur verdâtre qui éclairait bizarrement les murs et les objets. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Salazar releva la tête de ses papiers. A la vue de la chevelure noire, frisée, mi-longue et naturellement grisonnante d'Adèle, il pinça les lèvres. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Adèle se contenta de l'ignorer avec un sourire satisfait, le menton levé, savourant sa libération prématurée qui sonnait comme une victoire. Elle partit s'assoire à coté de Carole qui l'attendait en sortant ses affaires de son sac. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit. La classe semblait agitée de ces bruits usuels qui sont associés à l'arrivée des élèves : les bruits des sacs que l'on ouvrent, les frottements des cahiers que l'on sort, les fracas des chutes de livres, le bourdonnement des bavardages, le bruissement des bâillements ininterrompus et les irritations des commentaires moqueurs, du genre de celui que lança Martine Black en passant devant la table d'Adèle pour aller s'assoire : « Eh ! regardez ! La sang de bourbe, avec ses cheveux grisâtre, on dirai une vieille… ». Ce genre de commentaires qui marquent une stupidité et un manque d'imagination flagrant, et qui est toujours suivi de quelques gloussements désagréables.

Salazar se leva. Le silence se fit. Silence habituel pour la plupart des élèves, inquiétant pour Adèle qui sentait venir les ennuis. En effet, un sourire mesquin s'étira sur les lèvres du maître des Serpents :

Certainement ses racines moldues, Miss Black, lâcha t-il.

Martine sourit. Adèle serra les dents, les poings sous sa table, s'incitant au calme. Carole frémit de colère, mais se tut.

A la vue du regard plein de douleur et de rage d'Adèle, le sourire de Salazar s'élargit.

Bien, reprit t-il d'une voix lente et doucereuse. Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder un nouveau chapitre.

Il se retourna et écrivit au tableau :

_Chapitre trois : Les probabilité arithmétiques du Destin_

_Les facteurs _

_1) déterminer les facteurs susceptibles d'intervenir dans la toile complexe du destin par des équations à divers degrés._

Il sembla à Adèle qu'elle allait s'endormir dès la première minute du cours. Déjà, Serpentard reprenait :

Qui peut me dire pourquoi on utilise des équations à divers degrés ? Oui ? Miss Grey ?

Lorsqu'il s'agit du destin, les facteurs sont si complexe qu'il peut y avoir différentes réponses possibles, d'où des degré variés.

Bien, 20 point pour Poufsouffle. Qui peut me définir les facteurs du destins ? Miss Black, je vous écoute.

Ce sont les facteurs qui entrent en compte dans la direction du Destin.

Bien, Miss Black, mais si vous pouviez ne pas réemployer le terme de facteur lorsqu'il s'agit de les définir, ce serait encore mieux. 10 pt pour Serpentard. Une autre suggestion ?

Carole leva la main.

Oui ? Miss Kerma ?

Les éléments qui rentrent en compte dans l'élaboration du destin ?

Bien, mais cessez d'employer ce ton pâteux, et redresser vous, la rabroua t-il en jetant un coup d'œil machiavélique à Adèle.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, mais Carole l'incita au calme. Elle était habitué au traitement de faveur attribué par Salazar aux amis d'Adèle. Cela expliquait que peu de gens veuillent lui parler.

Sortez vos plumes, ordonna Salazar, un œil toujours posé sur le visage furieux d'Adèle : Prise de notes.

Il commença à dicter. Avachie sur sa table, Adèle devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas un mauvais prof. Il ne favorisait pas sa maison, contrairement à Godric, sensiblement plus partial, il expliquait clairement. Tous les élèves savaient la relation complice qu'entretenait les 4 fondateurs entre eux. En réalité, il ne se montrait injuste qu'avec elle et ses amis. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle se savait responsable des notes médiocres qu'obtenait Carole à chaque contrôle d'arithmancie.

Puis, Salazar entreprit de donner une série d'exercices d'application à effectuer avant la fin de l'heure. Sans enthousiasme, Adèle commença ses calculs, tandis que Carole, virtuose des mathématiques avait déjà presque fini. Pendant ce temps, Serpentard passait dans les rangs approuvait ou corrigeait sans trop d'indulgence, ni trop de sévérité. Pourtant, lorsqu'il atteignit la table d'Adèle son visage pris une expression de ravissement. Ce fut avec ce même ravissement qu'il l'humilia sur sa façon de se tenir en classe, son écriture indéchiffrable, mais c'était sûrement une particularité moldue, ses fautes de calculs puériles, son cerveau attardé, sûrement du à ses origines moldues, une fois encore, et au nom de tous ces défauts, ôta 50 point à Serpentard. Une façon comme une autre d'attirer à Adèle la haine des Serpentards, qui exprimeraient certainement leurs sentiments à la sortie des cours, par les injures, les maléfices, ou même les coups. Les murmures d'indignations qui parcoururent la classe à la pensée de ces points durement gagnés et disparus si soudainement, conforta cette opinion. Même Elodie jeta à Adèle un regard plein d'amertume.

Adèle ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Il n'y avait rien à dire : Salazar était dans son droit. Elle, elle ne pouvait que se taire. Son visage était déformé par la rage, et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors que Salazar contemplait sa réaction avec délectation. Attendant peut-être, quelques injures qui lui eussent permis de la renvoyer à son cachot. L'injure ne vient pas, pourtant durement pensée par Adèle à lui en heurter la tête. Carole leva les yeux vers Serpentard. Des yeux rageurs, ses cheveux blonds, coupés au carré, électriques d'indignations.

Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix contenue, si je peux me permettre…..

Miss Kerma, vous ne vous permettez rien du tout, et me laisser gérer les cancres de cette classe comme bon me semble. En effet, il me semble à présent évident que certains élèves, jamais, n'aurait dus être admis dans cette école, leur manque de compétence étant maintes fois prouvé à chacun des cours délivrés dans cet établissement.

Mais Monsieur, aux autres cours Adèle se débrouille….

Miss Kerma, il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de vous taire ! Il est de mon devoir, bien que je vous l'assure, c'est pénible à dire (son sourire vint contredire ses propos), il est donc, de mon devoir de montrer à certains élèves l'étendue de leurs erreurs et de leur inaptitude à se mêler au monde des sorciers, plutôt que de les encourager dans une vanité et un orgueil purement factice où certains se complaisent. Loin de moi l'idée de citer quelqu'un. (il sourit, encore) Il y a certaines lois de la nature contre laquelle la communauté humaine ne…..

Selon aucune lois humaines ou naturelle les nés moldus ne ……

Miss Kerma ! tonna Salazar. Une bonne fois pour toute que vous ai-je dit ? Ne parlez donc pas de ce que vous ne savez pas ! J'ai le double de votre âge, je puis revendiquer sans prétention également le triple de votre expérience, il me semble, sans orgueil aucun, pouvoir prétendre à une connaissance des choses plus pointue ! Miss Cocher, est une arrogante au niveau si lamentable qui ne me semble n'en avoir jamais rencontré de pareils tout au long de ma carrière. Ce à quoi vous venez d'assister n'était pas, contrairement aux apparences, une humiliation publique, mais le strict reflet de la vérité. Maintenant, il me semble que vous les Serpentards vous avez cours de botanique, et vous les Poufsouffe d'Histoire de la magie. Mon cours se termine ici, rejoignez vos classes.

Avant même qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Adèle bourra ses affaires dans son sac et s'élança vers la sortie. Personne n'eut le temps de voir son visage. Carole s'élança à sa suite dans un effort désespéré pour la rattraper.

Salazar, droit, les bras croisé, planté au milieu de sa classe qui se vidait, souriait avec satisfaction en contemplant le couloir où l'on voyait encore Adèle courir. Il conserva ce sourire jusqu'au souper.

Midi :

Lorsque Julie, Maxime, mis au courant par Carole qui les accompagnait, arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Adèle y était déjà, assise à la table des Serpentard. Elle mangeait avec une lenteur dont elle était peu coutumière. Pour ceux qui connaissaient son appétit à tout épreuve, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : soit elle était en colère, soit elle était déprimée. En l'occurrence, ici, c'était les deux. Pourtant, avisant son expression butée, ses amis préférèrent s'installer à leur table respective plutôt que d'affronter le tigre le ventre vide. En effet, il était à parier qu'elle ne manquerait pas de déverser sa colère sur eux. C'est avec un mal au ventre compatissant qu'ils s'installèrent et entreprirent de se restaurer. A la table des Serpentards, les remarques fusaient, atténuées par la présence des profs dans les parages. Les coups de pieds sous la table n'étaient pas exclus, non plus.

Ce jour là aucun des membres du groupe des 4, ne finit son assiette. Martine mis Adèle tellement hors d'elle, qu'elle se mit à l'invectiver par les insultes les plus grossières avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ses amis bondirent aussitôt de leurs bancs pour l'intercepter.

Adèle ! s'écria Julie en la saisissant par la manche, viens, on va prendre l'air dans le parc.

Adèle encore bouillonnante de rage les suivit sans mot dire.

……………………………………………………

Les oiseaux, la verdure, l'air frais, c'est bien connu, ça calme. Tous les quatre étaient assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, en cercle.

Dis pas ça Adèle ! C'est lui qui est en tort pas toi ! Ces histoires de sang pur et de sang mêlé, c'est n'importe quoi, s'écria Maxime.

Il a raison, renchérit Julie.

De toute façon, tu as bien vu, sa théorie à des failles. Il faisait taire le moindre intervenant pour ne pas avoir à les avouer, c'est tout, affirma Carole occupée à torturer distraitement un brin d'herbe.

Quel crétin, quand même ! s'exclama soudain Julie. Et si on lui donnait une bonne leçon ?

Sans moi, rétorqua Maxime, bonjour les ennuis !

Ça t'arrive de ne pas penser aux conséquences mais aux présent !

Pas à toi, ça c'est sur ! Vu comment tu te jette dans la gueule du loup !

Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je…

C'est exactement ce qu'il voudrait que l'on fasse ! Tu n'as pas compris encore ? Il serait ravis d'avoir un prétexte pour accrocher Adèle au plafond.

_Miss Cocher! Pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes pas en cours ? 20 points en moins pour Serpentards !_ gronda Carole dans une parfaite imitation du maître des serpents qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Ils rirent en s'envoyant des touffes d'herbes.

Tu as des réels talents d'imitatrice, Carole, fit alors remarquer Adèle songeuse.

Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi.

Non, c'est vrai, cela pourrait être utile.

Utile à quoi ?

A une invention qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps et qui conviendrait très bien à faire une petite farce à notre cher ami le fourchelangue.

Adèle ne fait surtout pas ça ! s'alarma Maxime.

Ha enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! lança Julie en prenant son amie par les épaules. Enfin quelqu'un de courageux et de téméraire ! Quelqu'un d'imaginatif ! Quelqu'un qui a du génie ! En gros quelqu'un comme moi.

Où comment Julie trouva la solution pour se féliciter et se mettre en valeur en complimentant les autres, commenta Maxime.

Il se reçut des touffes d'herbes volante dans la figure.

T'en fais pas, reprit-il s'adressant à Adèle, de toute façon tu n'a rien à voir avec les moldus. Ils ne te manquent pas de toute façon. Tu appartiens au monde des sorciers quoiqu'en dise Salazar.

Le cœur d'Adèle se serra. Certaines facettes du monde moldu lui manquait. Elle savait qu'elle reverrait ses parents aux vacances, ce n'était pas un problème, mais les chevaux lui manquait terriblement. Ses parents conduisaient des roulottes pour les voyageurs. Adèle aimait s'occuper des chevaux. Troubadour et Vipère, ses chevaux, lui manquait. Ses amis se turent face à son silence lourd de significations.

Ça te manque ? résolut de demander Carole.

Les chevaux, répondit Adèle.

Ho si c'est que les chevaux ! s'esclaffa Maxime. C'est stupide les chev….Aïeu ! Aïe aïe aïe ! Arrête ! Ouch ! Adèl…. Humpfff…Beûûû ! pfiou pfiou ! Ha ! Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ! ça va pas de me faire bouffer de l'herbe ! crachota t-il en se mettant debout d'un coup et en s'éloignant le plus loin possible d'une Adèle furieuse alors que Julie, affalée par terre se tenait les côtes et que Carole, adossée à l'arbre riait à n'en plus finir. Ça va, maugréa t-il en s'époussetant vivement. C'est ça, c'est ça , rigolez bien ! en attendant on a cours, là !

C'est…ça, c'est ça ! s'étouffa Julie qui pleurait de rire, trouve le moyen de détourner la conversation.

A ce niveau là de débilité, ce n'était plus de la conversation, opposa Maxime avec aigreur.

Tous se levèrent pour aller en cours. Adèle songeait à l'idée de Julie. Trouver quelques farces pour Salazar, elle en mourrait d'envie depuis longtemps déjà. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien inventer ? Une idée, germa dans sa tête. Elle camoufla le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage. Inutile d'alerter Maxime, il risquait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mieux valait le mettre devant le fait accompli. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Julie : elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

…………………………………………………..

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre (souffle comme un buffle : j est passé mon après midi !) J'espère que cela vous aura plu!

Les reviews, vous savez où c'est ? non ? En bas à gauche.

Pour toute les fautes d'orthographe qui auront échappé à ma vigilance distraite, désolé d'avance.


End file.
